Unbelievable Short Stories
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: Short stories from our favorite turtles (and rabbit) in the Unbreakable verse! Follow Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello's and Usagis' adventures and memories of themselves and their adopted families newest chapter "The apron"
1. Family Ties

**Charmy, "**I told you I'd do it! I hope you enjoy! If you were a reader to Unbreakable you get a cookie! And Cake! Everyone gets cookies though."

**Leo," **Spirits strike me down…'

**Unbreakable Short Stories**

**(if you have a better name, please tell me. its a working progress)**

**Family ties**

A soft breeze across his cheek, like the whisper of a kiss. The warm sun developing him like a blanket. He let out a breath before refolding his hands under his head.

He hoped Nirvana was a bit as blissful as this-

"LLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His eyes popped open like a miyagi oyster. A weight slammed him in the chest . All warm breath bursting from his lips, followed by a bombardment of, "LEOITSALMOSTTIMEIVEBEENWAITINGFORTHISALLYEARLONGAREYOUEXCITED!?I'MEXCITED-"

"Mikey! Mikey-" the weight was suddenly lifted off his chest. Leo sucked in the precious oxygen. The blurring of his eyes finally clearing out. He saw the form of Usagi standing, His arms tight around Mikey's chest, his toes just barely touching the ground as Mikey turned his head up in confusion, "Hey! Usagi-"

"I don't think Leonardo appreciates having his chest caved in by a enthusiastic Orenji-chan."

"Aww, " a pout sagging his face so it more resembled a Inui then a kame. Leo couldn't' help but smile, moving up to his knees.

Because Mikey was the youngest in there three brotherhood, he could get away with pouts and arm crossing. It was the quickest way for a 12 year old to get what he wanted. It also helped to have a 17 year old brother named Leonardo. Who tended to do whatever he wanted anyway. Or atleast manipulate him to think he was getting what he wanted.

Leo moved up to his feet, patting the dirt off his blue hakamas before straightening up, "Mikey why don't you go on and meet up with Dorinbo-sama? He might want help with the horses."

Bingo. Mikey's light blue eyes lit up behind the his orange mask. His shot attention immediately redirected as he was set back on his feet. Running off in direction of the stables with wild laughter. Usagi looking over him, "Do you share my concern over his short attention span?"

"He'll be fine. Its not like he runs after bright things," though he found himself adding under his breath , "anymore."

He loved his aka-chan

But Leo worried about him "Lets just head on back." Are you packed too?"

"Indeed, I was packed a week ago. It is hard to soothe an excitement like this. " a smile over to him from Usagi, "It is rare our father is able to find time for our camping trips."

"I know, I was packing right next to you. Every year it touches me that your father still invites us along-" a forearm to his chest to block his path. Stopping him in his steps., Usagi's 'dark eyes almost glaring at him, "Usagi-"

"you might have been adopted, but that doesn't make you any less my fathers son or my brother. You or Michelangelo."

OH crap, why did he keep doing that?

It had been 9 years since Dorinbo had found them, he had indeed been their father. Kind , considerate but firm. He felt a eternal gratitude for such a act of kindness. There weren't' a lot of people who would take in abandoned children found laying the meadow as their own. It was a kindness he could never repay.

"I'm sorry Usagi. You're right, he's' my father too."

That seemed to satisfy him, he nodded in approval before putting his arm down. The setting off again. Leo found himself rediscovering a old tune in his throat when Usagi's' voice came back, "Leonardo?"

"Yeah Ani?"

"Do you ever miss your family? Your birth family?"

"Why would I? I have no memory of them. Here, I have a good job. . A father who cares about me and 2 brothers. Even if my birth family was still alive, they obviously didn't care enough about us to search for us. My life and my family is here. I have no desire to find them."

Usagi's' face lifted up. If Leo didn't know any better he would of thought that it was in relief. In the distance he could see Three horses right by the house they called home. A village surrounding their feeble home, you never would of suspected that the headmen of the village lived there. But in fact he did. At the moment he was with the horses, the form of Mikey, wearing bright orange yukata and white hakamas, bouncing around happily. Leo couldn't' help but smile, slinging his arm over Usagi's shoulder.

This was home

(#)(#)(#)(#)

The sound of a swooshing curtain caught Donnie's ear from the back room. He turned away from the table he was working at. He hoped it wasn't Keiko, her father's order wasn't' ready yet, ""I'll be right there!" he called lightly. He reached behind him and retired his apron. Situated over a white samue with a white long sleeved shirt under it. The hood hanging off the back for warmth over his frail form. He quickly ducked under the curtain that separated the 'prescription' room from the rest of the shop. A Neko stood in front of the counter. Rubbing his arms despite his black cloak, looking around with tense eyes. But Donnie took no alarm, he smiled and walked over, stepping up on the 'lift' that allowed him to have more height over the counter, "Konbawa Tomadachi, how may I help you?"

"I-I-I was lukin' for sumtin."

"Alright. Are you here to pick something up for a family member?" that wasn't uncommon. Sometimes his patients couldn't make it out of their house,

"N-Nah man. I-I was told I could g-get ssu-umthing Here. "

"WE are the best in healing." He offered a smile. Donnie was used to being patient.

The Neko leaned over the counter lightly, eyes shooting from side to side as though he was expecting someone to burst in. Donnie almost wished that Leatherhead would comeback from the market already. He put his arm on the counter, he knew better then to lean in too close. He had been on th receiving end of too many knifes for that.

"A-Are you the Yakubutsu-ko?"

The smile all but melted off of Don's face. A rare frown returning. He pulled away from the counter, "You're 'mistaken sir. We don't do that kind of service here."

"Y_You're him. I-I know you are!" his voice was desperate, "D-dey said it was a w-weird guy with gr=green sk-skin and a rock on his b-b-ack. Y-you know how to ma-ma-ke Obito's' mixture. Y-you're his only apprentice!"

"I don't know a Obito. And I know nothing about his drugs. I'm going to have to ask you to leave-"

"Yes you _do. _Dam it I can see it in your eyes. Please man I just need a little bit." the desperation was all but pouring out of his mouth. Now Donnie could see it, what he had been trying to ignore

The Neko was a drug addict.

"If you don't leave I'm going to make you leave." a threat from a 13 year old. The Neko's' eyes darken. His hand shooting to the inside of his cloak. Before Donnie could react. The Neko's' head was slammed against the counter. The sound of cracking wood sent Donnie jumping back. A black leather covered hand pressed to the back of his scalp. The large form of a black garbed man stood right behind the Neko, one hand on the back of his scalp and the other twisting his arm up his back. His face covered by a weird almost triangle helmet with a strange black material over the eyes. Though Donnie had no doubt the NightWatcher's eyes were glaring yellow by now, all but bending over the Neko. Whose face was bleeding as this point, eyes shaking with terror, "Listen here, buddy. My friend has no idea what the hell you're' talking about. And if you ever want to walk again, or hell if you want to live through the next 4 seconds, you will walk out of here and never come back again."

"H-hey I -I just ne-need a b-bit-"

"You aint going to find it HERE. You freaking druggie," a twist of his wrist sent a painful crack through the air. Donnie couldn't help but flinched at the Neko's cry, "GOT IT?!"

"Ok man yes I get it!"

Without another breath, the NightWatcher yanked the Neko to his feet. A grip on the back of his hakamas. All but flinging him out of the shop, ducking his head out. Donnie could just see the Neko fall flat on his face in the middle of the passing ground before scrambling away. The NightWatcher ducking back in. Reaching next to the door, A screeching sound filled the air as a metal slab was drug infront of the door securely, turning , "Come on we're leaving."

"Bu-"

"NOW." he grabbed a piece of paper off the counter, grabbing a piece of lead and scribbling down in that chicken scratch he called writing. Before Donnie could react, the NightWatcher's hand grabbed his. All but dragging him out the back door. His arm looping around his shoulder.

Before Donnie knew it he was being shoved into the dojo that marked the entrance of the Tsukino Dojo. His foot catching something and sending him off the ground. Their mother obviously wasn't' there or she would have been at his side. Donnie could vaguely hear the sound of something heavy and metal hitting the floor and a hand grabbing his shoulder, flipping him over onto his shell and yanking him into a sitting position. His shell leaning against The NightWatcher's knee and hands going over his face, holding it tightly in his hands as Raphael's mask less face bore into his , "are you aright!? Did that bastard hurt you!?"

"n-No-"

"You sure?! Can you breath ok!? Do you need me to get your medicine?"

"I-I'm fine.-" His sleeves were suddenly yanked up, fingers running over his bandaged arms. Inspecting for stress injury or blood. A giant sigh marked his inspection done. Arms wrapped around him and squeezed him tightly. He could just barely feel Raph's cheek on his scalp. It was all but drowned by his panicked breathing. Donnie reached up and hugged Raph back the best he could. Trying to bring out comfort words. But his face was all but smothered by Raph's chest.

His big brother

His protector

His Kuma-ni

(#)(#)(#)(#)

"Come on Otouto, you need to wake up."

Donnie whined lightly. He felt a soft hand rub his forehead lightly. Pushing his head back in forth as gently as the disturber could. Another shake made him whine louder, a attempt to show his contempt to the person trying to stir him, "Anikiiii."

"Just for a little bit," Without so much as a please, he felt a arm curl around his shoulder and lifting off of his warm futon. Dons lip twitched in a attempt to mirror Raph's growling lip. But he just heard Leo chuckle softly. Atleast he pulled up Don's blanket with him. Otherwise he would have been frozen. He felt the brim of a yunomi being pressed to his mouth. Despite the disgusting medicine, he allowed Leo to pour it down his throat. Finally the yunomi was pulled from his lips. He felt Leos' other hand rub his opposite arm gently, "You feeling better Donnie?"

"C-c-cold." he forced out, pressing his face into the bicep holding him, "c-cold."

"Raph's getting another blanket." Leos' voice was gentle, almost as motherly as his own mothers. Considering his mother was out right now, that's probably where the connection came from.

Then again, it did seem to be in his nature.

Donnie felt a painful shiver go over him. He knew he was heading for another fever sleep. The mere thought made him want to cry. He turned his head to nuzzle Leos bicep again, "st-stay?" another chuckle reached his ears. He felt his form being lowered back to the futon, the blanket tucked around him. Donnie could vaguely feel Leo sliding down next to him, his scalp fitting under Leos' chin and a arm wrapped around him to hold him close. Donnie couldn't help but sigh in relief, sleep threatening to come back over him. But he knew Leo wasn't far behind him. He had been the one who took care of him after all, in midst of this latest fever

"I love you Aniki,"

"I love you too Otouto."

**a/n**

**Translation**

Yakubutsu-ko/ drug child

yup! i decided i wanna do stories before and after the events of Unbreakable! so sue me, also review if you please

**Don**,"We've tried suing her, it doesn't work."


	2. Late Night Slumber

**Late Night Slumbers**

Leo was used to sharing a room. He had done so with Leo and Michelangelo for most of their lives. So it hadn't been too shocking to him to hear that (after Donatello, Raphael, and Kaede-san, and after Lorenzo) moved to their village that the Miyamoto family needed to make room for additional family members.

The truth was he had expected Kaede-san to move into the house the old village teacher used to live in. But Kaede had given to one of the villages Samurai, Daiki, after he had wed. To allow them to have privacy. While this was a very kind act on her behalf. It did raise the question

Where were 4 extra people going to sleep?!

So, with some moving around, Dorinbo, Splinter, and Lorenzo had moved into Leo's house (which he didn't mind giving up). And Leo, Raphael, himself, Donatello and Michelangelo had moved into the house he had previously lived in. To prevent the 'scandal' of Kaede living with 3 men, she had instead opted to live with her two sons, a stranger, the brother of her sons, and the little boy who had claimed her as his mother. She had taken the room to herself. A much needed privacy she deserved. And the 5 boys in the room next to it. Usagi had honestly not seen any problem with the living situation. Until that night, when they had all settle into their futons and gotten ready for sleep. (the row going, Usagi, Leo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael). When he had settled in for a well deserved rest. His eyes growing heavy

Then he reached his ears.

With the intensity of grinding stone and bubbling water.

His eyes had shot open, searching the room for the source of such a horrible noise. Till they fell on a large broad chest just over the horizon of sleeping bodies in sync with the demonic noise

Raphael.

He almost thought it impossible that one body could create so much noise. Then again, he had seen Raphael scream enough times to know that was entirely probable. Another snore broke through the air. Leo feel his face flinch with such a horrible intrusion.

Leo looked down to back to the sleeping form of Usagi, whose dark eyes were looking right at him through the dark. He could almost count the red bloodshot lines going through them. Leo was almost happy he wasn't the only one disturbed by the noise, "I think we have a problem Ani."

"You used to sleep in the room next to him. How did you not know about this?"

"I did, but I've never been this CLOSE o him while he was sleeping." another snore tore through the air. Leo did his best to not throw his pillow to the demon sleep interrupter

It was easy to say he wasn't very pleasant when he was tired.

"I can't _sleeeeep_."

Leo looked over to his other side to where Michelangelo lay. His maskless eyes heavy and almost pouting. It was enough to make him stop grumbling for himself. Leo rolled over fully to put a arm over the youngest brother, "I'm sorry aka-chan. Why don't you go see if Kaede-sensei will let you sleep in her room? Atleast the noise wont be so loud."

He could just see Mikey nodding in the dark, struggling to stand up with one hand braced on Leos arm. All but stumbling out towards the door. Leo saw Usagi's hand reach out ot run over Mikey's scalp as he passed. Though, as he heard Mikey close the door after him, wished he was at the age he could go and sleep in a adults room, "Do you think there is a chance his snores soften as the night continues?"

"Not very much." usagi sat up, His fingers rubbing over his bare torso to fight away a itch. Looking back over to the direction that Raphael sleep. Even in the next to nonexistence light he could see that and the light chuckle (barely clear over the latest snore), "I don't know how Donnie puts up with it."

Hm? Leo sat up, looking over to where Raph lay. Now he could see a small form curled up next to Raphael. A broad arm wrapped around his scrawny shoulders and Don's head resting on his shoulder. Raph's cheek was even resting on his scalp. How could he sleep with such ruckus next to his ear!?

It didn't seem possible

"He has had many years to grow used to it. Where as we do not have that privilege."

"True. But it is cute."

Though Leo thought about taking back that word for a sec. He didn't particularly want Donnie waking up and throwing something at him for calling him that. But the smallest kame stayed fast asleep. Did he envy Dona-chan's' talent to block out horrendous noises? Yes he did. Usagi gave a small sigh before moving right to his futon. Pulling his blanket right back up to his shoulder to restart his challenge-

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Leo's eyes shot open. He wasn't' sure if he had gotten any sleep but now he was laying off his futon. The tatami floors shaking with frantic stomping and shouting. Leorolled back up to his feet, heart pounding in his chest in time to se Raphael all but spinning around, futons lay astray. One of his sai's draw. He could just barely see his eyes scanning the floor, spinning around as though trying to find something hidden in the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he could just Usagi huddled against the wall , it somehow looked like he had gotten a hold of the back of Don's under shirt by the hood and drug him after him. Who was now looking at Raphael's direction with wide bloodshot (though sleepy) eyes with confusion.

Leo all but leapt over to shove Raphael hard in the shoulder, "What the SPIRITS is your problem!?" he demanded loudly

"I felt it! It was just here-"

"What was here-"

"It was crawling on me dam it! I KNOW-"

"WHAT was crawling on-"

*chirp*

Leo paused, Raph's mad scrambling had all but ceased the two in dead eye contact (black against gold). Almost as though the two were trying to see if the other also heard that noise.

*chirp chirp*

Leo's eyes slowly ran alongside the wall, Along the panel, past the door just cracked, over to where Usagi had pulled Don into a protective hug, it was then he saw that the hands Don had to his chest were cupped over themselves. Almost as though he had something in his-'

*chirp chirp*

"DONATELO." Raph's voice came out dangerously low, Leo didn't trust the 'murder' in his eyes. As he slowly moved in between his eyesight, "Are you HIDING the curse from the dammed?"

"I'm protecting it! Its just a cricket-"

"That CRICKET was crawling all over me! Now I gotta set a example for all the OTHER crickets-"

"No you don't!" he curled up tighter against Usagi. Good thing he seemed to know who would protect him, "He didn't mean to scare you! Its just a little bug-"

"DON you have to the count of 3 to hand it over before I pin you down and TAKE it from you-"

"NO."

Leo was quite unsure how someone who had been so fast asleep (fast asleep next to monster snorer) could wake up so suddenly with such clarity. Don's light brown eyes all but glaring at Raphael who returned the look with daggers. Raising his 3 fingers up, "ONE-"

"Leave him alone Raph." Leo snapped ni a way that indicated irritance and exhaustion, "it's just a cricket-"

"it's the spawn of freaking EVIL, you will THANK me for this-"

'_**ENOUGH**_!"

Leo hated to admit how bad he jumped (enough for both feet to leave the ground and slam back down like a spring-legged tokage). Light filling the room from a lantern hung from Kaede's hand. Her eyes glaring daggers, going from each boy in the room. Mikey was leaning his weigh to her side, her free hand wrapped around his shoulders, "Are you meaning to tell me that you choose to be so noisy over a CRICKET?"

"It was CRAWLING over me!" Raphael implored. Leo could of sworn that the whites of his eyes shown brighter then he lantern

"Raphael it is bad enough we have to deal with your SNORRING but when you start stomping around like a blind bear over a bug-"

"Dam it no ones EVER on my side!" Raph's hand shot down and snatched blanket that had been thrown in the ruckus. Stomping right past his mother "I'm sleepin' OUTSIDE!"

'I can guarantee you that there's more bugs out there then aer in here-"

"OH yeah right! Don probably has a little bug army in here!" the sound of slamming door filled the air, followed by a muffled, but no less loud, '_**I HATE BUGS**_!"

Later on , Leo was not quite sure how to explain to his father (when his father asked them why they saw Raphael sleeping on the walkway the next morning) why a very tall and muscular kame who had personally thrown ten bandits off of him at the same time, was afraid of bugs. But he wasn't about to divulge deeper into it. But he looked back over to Mikey, "DO you wish to return to sleep in here."

"Nuh-huh," came the muttered tired response, "Ya'll are bunch dainty ladies." Leo might of said something about such a statement, except he had heard Kaede say that same phrase many times. Leo night adjusted eyes looking back to where Usagi, now standing up, still had a pretty tight hold on Don. His mind offering a little bit of sympathy for the child. He knew how much Donatello looked up to his 'kuma-ni' "He not mad at you Otouto." Leo said softly, "He's just grumpy-"

"I would not bother gakusei." Kaede's voice almost had a hint of humor to it, "He is already asleep."

"He's what!?" that was something Usagi refused to believe. He moved over to where Usagi and Don stood. It now more apparently that Usagi was supporting more of Don's weight then he realized, his head resting against Usagi's chest. The hands protecting the cricket all but hanging down. He gently took Don's face in his hands to move it around. His maskless eyes shut and a light snoring sound going from his lips, "How=how did he fall ASLEEP during all that!?" Leo demanded. He wasn't' sure if he wanted to feel annoyed, but instead felt concerned. Was this some sort of side affect from Don's weak lungs!? But he heard Kaede chuckle softly. Looking over to see her smiling right at him.

"This is not the first time this has happened, and I highly doubt it'll be the last."

**A/n**

**Raph**," WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!? YOU KNOW DAM WELL I HATE BUGS!"

**Charmy**, "Exactly! I love showing how much of a pain in the ass you are!"

**Raph**," You thin k I'M a pain in the ass?!"

**Charmy**," I know so, why don't we ask Don, DONNIE!

**Donnie**," zzzzzzzzzz.'""

**Charmy**, "awwww too cute. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! You know the drill! I hope to have more serious stories up soon!


	3. The Apron

Af/n hey guys! Here's a update, this one is especially for my good friend DuskmoonSplashy! I hope she enjoys it cause I enjoyed writing it!

**The Apron**

"That looks ugly."

Kaede smiled back to her oldest son, 14 year old Raphael. His head leaning on the tabl over crossed arms. Though his amber eyes shone lazily over the folded garmet in her hands, his lips were smiling ever so softly. "yes it is." There was no point in denying it. Kade turnd away from the table to take the garmet by the shoulders and hold the kimono up. It was a bright orange colored in unnatural headache inducing colors swirled inot flowers, "This was my mothers, your grandmothers before she died. She left it tome along with a lot of her ugly clothes."

"Then why did Grandma leave it to you then?"

"She wasn't as approving of my lifestyle as my father; she was always convinced a 'pretty kimono' would smack me into the daughter she wanted." She did her best to keep from wrinkling her nose. She loved her mother, they had been two different people, and "Maybe we can cut it up into a nice cloth for the table? What do you think baby bear?"

"I think it would make us all sick to look at it for too long."

"Good point." Kaede grinned at her oldest before looking back to the ugly garment

"Mama?"

"Yes baby?"

"Would Grandma of liked us? Me and Donnie?"

Kaede looked back to her son, smiling softly before leaning over the table to kiss him on his scalp, "If she didn't then she would of missed out on a wonderful grandson."

The smile already on Raph's face grew, a red blush following over his cheeks. It had already been a number of years since Kaede had taken her two boys home, and recently she had noticed more "I'm too big" remarks coming from Raphael. But tht was only cause Kaede knew how much her son hated blushin

He was still her baby.

Raphael's face suddenly fell, his head turning to the doorway with amber eyes of concern, "Do you think Don's ok?"

OH yes, the immediate concern. Kaede lowered the garmet downto her lap. Today had been a rare day when Leatherhead had walked Donnie home early. Her youngets boys eyes full of tears and stainins his face. When she had asked leatherhead what happended he just shook his head. She was especially surprised when Raphael held his arms open to Don only to have the youngest turn away from him and disappear into the room they shared.

Kaede knew that action had hurt Raphael more hen he'd ever admit.

"I do not know." It wasn't something she wanted to admit. Kaede folded the kimono over her arm before climbing up to her feet, "I will go check on him. You make sure the food doesn't burn."

Raphael gave an obedient nod. Kaede made her way down the hall. Stopping just in front of the door her sons shared. She gently brushed her knuckles against the door before sliding it open slowly, "Donatello?"

Her smallest son lay on his bed roll futon. Curled up on his side with his arms drawn in tightly to his chest. Shell facing the room. She didn't get a response but she knew better then to think he was asleep, "I'm coming in." she called lightly, closing the door behind her. She moved to kneel by her youngest son's side. She could just see a tremble going over his form. She reached out to run her hand over his scalp. It brought her some relief to not feel the burn of fever that was normally on his brow, her fingers gently brushing up and down his sleeved arm, "Baby what happened?" her voice was soft as a mothers should be. She watched Donatello's body curl up even tighter a small sob escaping his lips. Kaede felt a pull in her heart. She hated it when her 11 year old closed himself off. She never thought it was a healthy reaction to stress. Kaede moved her hands under her youngests torso, moving him up to a sitting position, arms wrapped around his fragile body. Lifting him up into her arms. Kaede could just feel his thin arms wrap around her stomach, shivering of lightly crying going through his form. Kaede's hand ran up and down the back of his scalp. Shushing him gently. Her lips pressing against his temple. Waiting for his crying to soften. His grip on her kimono lessening till she felt comfortable enough to draw away lightly. Though his face still stayed planted into her collar bone, "Baby I know you like being a I-sha but no one would blame you if you didn't want to do it anymore-"

Donatello jerked away, light brown eyes wide with horror, "I can't! Th-they need me! I-I have pa-patients who o-on-only trust me."

"This isn't about them Donatello," putting a slight edge to her voice. An edge that made Don's shoulders tense up, "This is about you. I hate seeing you this broken hearted. Her hand gently trailed down the side of his face "It's your decision. I'll support you either way, but please do what you feel is best for YOU."

Kaede didn't know what she expected. Btu she watched her son bow his head to his chest and nod ever so slightly. She already knew his decision. A decision she wished more than anything else was to make this decision for him.

To spare him the pain that came with his job

But she kept her promise, a warm smile went across her face, "Come on baby boy, Raphael should be done burning the rice by now."

Donatello smiled ever so lightly a dip in his chin indicated a nod. Kaede was just grateful he didn't object to the idea of food this one time. She stood up before helping Donatello to his feet before wrapping her arms around him again, guiding him out of the room. She could just notice him still wiping his eyes on the back of his long purple sleeves. She lowered her head to rest on his scalp for a moment before reaching for the door, "Raphael? Are you done cooking yet?"

"Yeah, the rice is dead. We're having veggies.'

She fought the urge to laugh, mostly at her own foresight before the door opened all the way and her laughter froze in her throat

"Raphael?"

Her oldest son, her 13 year old boy who often begged for extra training and often had to drag Donatello into the dojo to have a sparring partner. The kimono that they had ben teasing lay in pieces on the floor, the edges cleanly cut by a sai. The pieces tied around his waist, the back bear by the majority of the gawdy material lay over his chest and down to his n knees. The remaining obi (still its painfully bright pink) tied around his waist. His amber eyes glared over to them, "You coming to eat or what? I can't promise I know if this is burnt or not-'

"What are you wearing?" her voice strained ever so lightly at the end, her hand snaking up to smother her mouth,

"I didn't know what else to do with Grandma's garb. I thought it would be good for cooking or something."

"You made an APRON?" Kaede could barely believe her eyes, mostly the fact that her big strong son had decided to put on.

A giggle reached her ears, looking down. The tears that had still been brimming in Don's eyes had all but vanished, both hands over his mouth to smother the laughs now coming to the surface. Raph's face smirked ever so lightly, "What'r you laughing at?"

"you." Came the tiny voice laced in giggles

"ME!?" Raph's voice was thick with shock and dramatization, "You FREAKING g brat."

Donatello had all but gotten free of Kaede's embrace, turning and disappearing back the way they came. Raphael, cooking garment flying in the wind, close behind him with playful shouts. In the midst of her laughter, Kaede realized that Raphael had left the pan on the komodo and yanked it of before the veggies could fry too badly. Deciding to take over the cooking until the two boys finished their roughhousing. When she went to look for them later, she found them just in time to see Raphael catch his 11 year old brother up in a tight embrace that lifted his tiny laughing brother right off his feet. Raphael's larger beak nuzzling his brother's temple in his own form of comfort. Kaede had not the heart to break up their moment, decided to leave them to their game.

It had been 4 years since that day. Donatello would still have his bad days; he would still come home in tears and pull on the heartstrings of his mother. Even when they all moved to Murakami village and with their extended family.

But everyonce in a while, she would catch Raphael digging into the bag of clothes he had brought out with him. Drawing out the ass ugly apron that was the remains of her mother's clothes. Then laughter would fill the house and she knew that Raphael and Donatello had resumed their time honored game.

It was just one of the things Raphael was always willing to do for his baby brother. To remind him that, despite what Donnie flet, that he was still a child. He was still allowed to laugh and run. She would sure that Raphael would still keep their game going far into adult hood. If only to hear Donatello laugh

And one of the reasons Kaede was so proud to call him her son.


	4. Bird-Call

**Bird-call**

"Leo! Leeeeeeo!"

Leo twitched his head in the direction of the high pitched whine that was his youngest brother. He looked up to the other side of the horse he was tending to make eye contact with Daiki. Giving him a knowing look before glancing behind him. Yup, shoulders sank pouty face. "I'll be right back Daiki." he said with a smile. He hurried on over to the fence, where Mikey was sitting (actually, sitting on top of his folded kimono top he had taken off to work), "Aka-chan are you ok?" he asked with a light tone

"Donnie won't play with meeeee. I asked him and he won't it's not fair!" he swung his legs hard. As though convulsing his tantrum, "I asked and he said no, I asked again and he said no, and asked AGAIN and he said no."

"Shouldn't you be doing homework anyway?" he asked with a raise of his brow, and a cross of his arms.

The way that Mikey looked back the way he came and scratched his fingernail against his scalp said more than anything. But then the light blue eyes of his youngest brother returned to him with added frown and vigilance "That's not important! Why won't Donnie play with me?!"

"He has his workshop now; he's allowed to have his hobbies."

"B-but he won't even let me in there! And there's weird noises coming from inside."

Ok that got his attention but he didn't want to reward Mikey for his 'insistence' so he chose to brush his sore dusty palms against his pants before looking back to Mikey, but couldn't resist smiling at his 'concern' for Don. "I'll talk to him, BUT-" Mikey's arms froze fin mid-raise in mid triumph, "Not so he'll play with you. But because I'm concerned. Now go do your homework Mikey, Kaede-sensei is always there to help you if you need it. Alright?"

Mikey's bottom lip popped out again. A loud groan in his throat as he slid off the fence. Arms crossed and shoulders hunched. Leo rubbed Mikey's scalp before giving him a playful shove, sending the child on his way. He turned back to Daiki with a wave, taking a moment to pick up his kimono and wipe off his face before hurrying back over.

When Usagi came back over from his current chore, the three set about their work again. Working until the sun was low in the sky and the horses were left comfortably in the fenced fields to run. A pat on his shoulder and commend on his good work freed him of his service for the day. "I'll see you at the house Usagi."

"Good luck brother."

Leo looked back to him long enough to give him a face before snatching the kimono top off of the chair and pulled it over his shoulders despite the heat that currently radiated over his skin, he didn't like the looks the girls in the village gave him when he took off his kimono top. But it was definitely too hot to wrap around him. So it was best to leave it draped over his shoulders and hope he didn't hear the giggles from girls his own age.

He could vaguely remember when Donnie had pointed out where he wanted to build his new work shop. To be honest, he had been a bit concerned for his brothers mind sake when he had pointed to the side of the hill by their house. Leo had tried telling him that it wasn't the best stable place to build a shed. But then Donnie had said "no I wanna build it _into_ the hill."

Then Leo had stopped laughing midway, a frozen smile on his face

But now the workshop looked pretty good. Donnie had dug out quite a bit into the hill. Even going so far as to place support in the hill such as wood panels. TO help keep the hill stable

He had to admit

Donnie was definitely the smartest in their family, Leo thought to himself, as he looked over the hill, smart enough to make the entrance to his workshop almost invisible. But he had a feeling that he made the entrance so hard to find so that, on the nights he worked too long, it would be harder for his oldest brothers (Usagi, Raph, and Leo) attempts to drag him out.

Honestly it was working

Dam

Donnie was too clever for his own good. He had even hidden the _chimney ._and the SMOKE

How did anyone even do that!?

"Donnie." he called, stomping on the ground, "Donnie, come on its time to go home-"

"In a minute!"

Leo froze for a minute, looking around from side to side. He wasn't sure WHERE Don's voice was coming from

But it was close

"Donnie, I know you came in here BEFORE the sun was even up. You've been in there long enough. Don't make me drag you out and ground you!" he crouched down to feel the ground. The sound of scarping filled the air, the sound of air ivory scraping metal "Don!?" his fingers began to dig the sound mimicking the technique he had seen a Inui do when searching for ryos in the ground

"I-I-" his voice almost broke over the loud scraping sound, "I'm-I'm fine-"

"Liar!" his fingers caught a ledge, his hands grabbed it and all but flipping it open, "DO-"almost immediately white feathers flew up in his face, sticking to his sweaty face and all but flying into his open screaming mouth. A cough exploded from his lips, his hands swinging up in a face in a mad effort to save himself when he found himself tipping forward, legs overhead and fall flat into the hole in the ground, shell meeting hard wood, "OW-""

"Leo!"

He felt a hand wipe the feathers off his face, his mouth finally finding sweet relief from fuzzy death as he coughed up white fuzz, "Oh salt the spirits." he gagged, his vision al but swimming from the ambush , "What the hell Don!?"

"I-I'm sorry Leo! I-I told you not to come in!"

"No you didn't!"

"Well I definitely didn't tell you TO come in."

Ok, that was true. Leo moaned and sat up, his shell meeting the wood panel that helped keep the shape of Don's workshop. Rubbing his eyes frantically, 'What the hell are you doing with so many feathers?!" he demanded, "These things could of gotten in your airway-" the sound of a squawk caught his ears. His jaws snapped shut immediately before wiped his eyes frantically, "what!?" he asked before his vision finally cleared out

Donnie was sitting on the ground right next to him, eyes concerned with his arms wrapped around a large mass of white feathers smoothed out, claws retracted to a underbelly black eyes looking over at him alongside Don's light brown eyes

A hawk?

A _hawk_!?

"Donnie," Leo put on a soft voice, moving up to sit on his knees. Don's head ducked down over the hawk in his arms, "Little Otouto, why are you holding a hawk?"

"H=his name is Toki. I-I found him whe-when he fell out of his n-nest."

"He's WHITE."

"I-I think it's has something to-to do with the m-make=make up of whe-when he was b-being fo=formed in his m-mother. It-it erased the marks th-that w-would o-of bee-been wh-where his pa-parents in-inheri-heritable f-factors wo-would of been. "

Leo was just going to assume that made sense to him, "Ok so why is he here?"

"He-he bro-broke his wing whe-when he fell out of the nest. AN-and with his feathers he-he would-would of been eaten. I-I couldn't let him die."

"How-how long have you had him here?"

"4 weeks, his wings healed. We-we were working on his flying."

"Oh." Leo moved forward a bit more. Trying to ignore the look of the hawk glaring daggers at him, though to be fair to the hawk, it probably didn't have another glare. That didn't mean he liked his smallest brother holding such a dangerous looking bird. But it was going to take some smoothing talking.

He didn't particularly want his smallest brother's best friend to be a large hawk

"Since its better now, maybe you could let him go? You said you were working on his flying."

"I tired, he just came right back." Dons eyes went back to the hawk again, "I think he likes me. So I've been keeping in here. A box fell on my head and he tore it apart!"

"Really? You should of named him Raph Nisei" he drew his hand away from when he was about to place it on Don's scalp. He didn't want to know what the dam hawk would do to his hand, "Why don't you bring him out then? Mikey loves birds, and he can pretend this is the pet he never had."

"I-I don't want to."

"Why?" he took a moment to glanced around, the walls were lined with shelves, a workbench to the right and a komodo hidden near the entrance before scooting over to Don's side, "You said he flew back to you."

"I-I'm not worried about that." without even waiting for Leo to hold his arm out, Don leaned over and rested his head against his shoulder. Judging by the fact the hawk hadn't torn him apart by now, he was sure he was safe. It was obvious what this was about

"Is it about Nevicata?"

A small nod. Curling up tighter against his shoulder, "S-she trusted me."

"What happened to her wasn't your fault Otouto. It was Daisuke and we all know he wasn't right in the mind." Leo said gently, "he was pretty disturbed."

"He killed my best friend. I don't want to lose another one."

"Well, do you think, "he had to think for a sec, "Toki would want to be cooped up in here all day? He's really loyal now, but what if you keep him locked up in here? He might resent you. He might even run, "He thought the word over, "_Fly_ away. Not only that, but he's a pretty strong looking hawk. If he can tear a box apart I think he can protect himself from someone hurting him."

Don bit his lip before looking back to the hawk. Leo made sure the hawk wasn't going to tear his arms off before reaching over and wrapping his arm around Don's shoulder, pressing his forehead against Don's temple. Hoping to instill a little confidence in his Otouto, "It'll be alright. I'm sure if something does eat him he'll just tear his way out of the beast's stomach."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

(#)(#)(#)(#)

For years to come, Leo was proud to say that he had a far better reaction to Don's new 'friend 'compared to that of the other "Oldest brothers." Not a second after they had opened the door to the house had the sound of Mikey's 'excited screams filled the air. The only thing keeping him from jumping over was the fact that Usagi had grabbed a hold of Mikey's' yukata shoulders while Raph had fallen flat on his ass. Both of the brother's eyes had been dilated to needle points at the sight of the hawk straddling Don's shoulder (It was comparative to the time they had all seen Mikey getting ready to sword juggle). Not even down bright blushing smile deterring their shock. Going from the child with the large bird to, almost in unison, to Leo. Whose arm was tight around Don's shoulders, the only thing he could do was shrug though he knew his smile wasn't' very convincing, "Guys this is Don's new, um, friend Toki

Already Mikey had broken free and all but ran over, his hand going up to push Leo away heavily. It was about the best reaction he expected from a pet deprived maniac. Already he was trying to convince Donnie to rename Toki to "White Thunder." Leo glanced up to see Usagi and Raph glaring at him with the same 'what were you thinking' face. But Leo put on the same smile that convinced Mikey to stop digging holes in the yard. One arm draped over Usagi's shoulder and one around Raph's, "See? Look how happy he is." he smiled to him, 'I think it'll do Don some good to have a new pet."

"A pet that can probably carry him away?"

"If he gains a big more weight, we won't have to worry about It." he said with a friendly smile. He watched Raph take a deep breath before replying with an arm around his shoulders. He could feel Usagi do the same. An equal smile on the others face. Leo wasn't sure it could have been possible, but his head jerked from side to side to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Out of all of their "brothers" Usagi and Raph were the ones least likely to get along or even talk. But Usagi said something that told him that, in that moment, somehow Usagi and Raph had joined spiritually into the same being

"I can assure you, whether it's our father that does it, our mother, your birth father or grandfather. Or even us, there will be no place in Japan that will be safe from your ass kicking."

**Toki: **white

**Nisei/ **Junior


End file.
